<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>halloweekend by vegaslights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437698">halloweekend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegaslights/pseuds/vegaslights'>vegaslights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Halloween, Haunted House, M/M, but not really that scary?, halloween party lol, unistudents!exo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegaslights/pseuds/vegaslights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the only reason why kyungsoo showed up and participated in his university’s halloweekend is for the free food and his friends baekhyun and jongdae’s nagging. all he wanted was some free food and a bit of fun but then a ghost of his past decided to give him a spook</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>from: baekhyun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>&gt; we’re already here at the dining hall!! where are you? dinner’s ending in like 5 mins you missed out on free dinner</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>&gt; the food wasn’t great anyway so you didn’t really miss much</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>from: jongdae</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>&gt; you better show up later or you’ll never hear the end of it do kyungsoo!!! we'll be at shinyang hall 1!!!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo sighs as he reads the texts from Baekhyun and Jongdae. The two have been nagging him about the university’s halloweekend festivities in celebration of, of course, halloween and the end of midterm hell week. Kyungsoo’s really not a party person but his two friends have been buttering him up for the past 2 days about it not even being a full-on party. No drinking, a few events and booths led by various clubs and organizations in the university, and the piece-de-resistance, free food.</p><p>So here he is, in his apartment, looking through his closet for something that can pass as a halloween costume. He’s not really keen about these social events but he absolutely has to wear some sort of costume because Baekhyun will bite his ear off if he shows up in his usual black jeans and sweater outfit.</p><p>If it wasn’t for the free food he would’ve just stayed in his apartment watching netflix or preparing for his classes. He just missed the free dining hall food because he still can’t find something to wear but Baekhyun said the food wasn’t great anyway so he’ll just look forward to the free food the other university clubs and organizations will give out later in the night.</p><p>He finally found a penguin onesie that is tucked in the very back of his closet and put it on over his black shirt and jeans, put on a pair of shoes and put his keys, phone and wallet in his pocket before heading out of his apartment.</p><p>It’s already 6:45 and apparently the event starts at 7, so he’s still on time despite missing the free dinner hall food. Shinyang Hall 1 isn’t too far of a walk from Kyungsoo’s apartment so he’s not too bothered about being late.</p><p>He looks around to see various students dressed up in costumes. Some really took it seriously and wore really amazing costumes while others just stuck on a cat ear or a rabbit ear headband and called it a costume.</p><p>I guess his penguin onesie isn’t the worst out there.</p><p> </p><p>He finally arrived at Shinyang Hall 1 where he sees his friends Baekhyun and Jongdae by the entrance waiting for him.</p><p>“Kyungsoo! Thank God you wore a costume! You look very cute!!” Baekhyun, who’s dressed as a vampire, with make-up and contacts and all, says as he pinches Kyungsoo’s cheek.</p><p>“Where did you even get that? Can’t believe you owned one of those”. Jongdae, who’s dressed as a Yogurt Seller, asks him.</p><p>“I saw it in my closet when I was finding something to wear, I forgot I even owned this.” Kyungsoo replies. “You both really took it seriously huh? You two look good! Where did you even get that yogurt bag Jongdae?</p><p>“I borrowed it from the nice auntie at the tteokbeokki place we often go to, she knew us and agreed when I asked to borrow it.”</p><p>“All for halloween I guess, what going on inside?” Kyungsoo asks his friends.</p><p>“It’s an event hosted by the Theatre Organization, there’s a bunch of mini games and free food set-up inside. There’s gonna be a Kahoot! Segment where they’ll have a mini quiz bee and give out prizes too!” Baekhyun replies. “Come on! let’s go inside and stay for a while, then we’ll go meet Chanyeol and the others at the Arts Building and we’ll go trick or treating by the dorms!” Baekhyun says excitedly and grans Kyungsoo’s arm, dragging him inside the hall.</p><p>It’s definitely going to be a long night.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the hall he hears music playing and the chatter of students while playing mini games and talking amongst each other. Baekhyun and Jongdae already spotting a few of their friends. “Look! There’s Minseok Hyung lining up where they’re giving out free milk tea!” The three of them immediately walk up to where Minseok is, wearing a minion costume and lined up for the free milk tea as well. Kyungsoo’s not gonna lie, it is a great start to the night.</p><p>He got a wintermelon milk tea, while Jongdae got a chocolate milk tea, Minseok got a caramel milk tea and Baekhyun got a taro milk tea. “Isn’t this cool? We got free milk tea!” Minseok tells them once they all got their drinks.</p><p>After playing a few mini games, Kyungsoo really started to enjoy himself. He likes games, and he likes the free candy that he gets whenever he wins them. Good thing his penguin onesie has huge pockets where he can stuff all of the goodies he’s getting. Jongdae’s got his large Yogurt bag too, they can put stuff in there too.</p><p>They also participated in the Kahoot! Segment where they had a lot of fun, they also talked to a few of the students there as well. After playing Kahoot!, they left the hall and walked to the Arts Building where Chanyeol who’s Baekhyun’s boyfriend, Sehun and Junmyeon are waiting for them so they can all go trick or treating together.</p><p>They all met at the Arts Building and saw their three friends. Chanyeol was dressed as the Joker, Junmyeon just wore a white sweater and a bunny ear headband, while Sehun wore a weird grill costume and greeted them with “what’s up baby grill?”</p><p>The seven of them walked to where the dorm buildings are located. They found where the trick or treating will start and they each paid 2,000 won for a pumpkin pail where they can put their candy in.</p><p>The trick or treating is just basically them walking by each dorm building and lining up at the entrances where the Dorm Committee is there to give them candy and snacks. After stopping the Dorm Buildings in Campus, their pails are full of snacks and candies, someone even gave them a bottle of soda which is cool.</p><p>After trick or treating they all went to the field because there’s going to be a mini concert and a bunch of food trucks giving out free food. Kyungsoo, despite not one to enjoy social events like this is having a great time so far. Maybe it’s because it’s not a frat party where it is loud and messy. The night so far is fun and chill, just hanging out with his friends while getting free food at that. So he’s enjoying himself as he and his friends are seated on the grass. Listening to music and talking amongst themselves.</p><p>“Sehun, I heard those pulled pork sandwiches over there are good, let’s go get one.” Kyungsoo tells Sehun who immediately stands up and walks with him.</p><p>“Go get me one too Sehun!” Junmyeon yells at them once they start walking to the food truck.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kyungsoo Hyung, There’s a Haunted House that my friends at the Dance Club are having later, can we go there and give it a try? I want to support them too and they said that it’s not gonna be that scary.” Sehun tells Kyungsoo as they walk back to their friends, pulled pork sandwiches in hand.</p><p>“Sure! I’m actually having a lot of fun tonight, let’s go tell the others.” Kyungsoo replies.</p><p> </p><p>Their friends immediately agree at Sehun’s suggestion of going to the Haunted House. Chanyeol even saying “Yeah! Let’s go! It’s Halloweekend and we still haven’t been spooked! What a scam!”</p><p>The seven of them walk towards the POSCO Sports Center, where the Dance Club has set up their Haunted House. They’re greeted by the Dance Club Captain, Yixing who’s sitting at the booth and made them pay 1,500 won. “We need funds for the upcoming Dance Convention next month.” Yixing answers because a student in front of them asked.</p><p>After they paid, they walked through a black curtain and a skeleton dropped in front of them immediately. Baekhyun, who was in the very front screamed because of the shock. “I swear to god if someone grabs me I’m gonna throw a punch!” Baekhyun screams, clearly scared.</p><p>“C’mon babe! No violence, just stand behind me and grab my arm.” Chanyeol comforts Baekhyun.</p><p>They all got through the Haunted House, which is scarier than what they all expected. Baekhyun and Jongdae’s voices were heard all through out as they keep shouting and swearing because of the jumpscares. Once they are all nearing the exit though, a loud voice suddenly shouts “WATCH OUT!”</p><p> </p><p>Someone suddenly grabs Kyungsoo and tackles him to the ground. A loud crash was heard, the arch that was near the exit collapsed and it nearly hit Kyungsoo in the head, if it wasn’t for the person who grabbed him and tackled him.</p><p>“Kyungsoo-ya! Are you okay?” Jongdae asked him as they all approach him and walk him out of the haunted house.</p><p>“Yeah I’m okay, thankfully this person saw the arch about to collapse and grabbed me. Wait where is he? He was wearing a ghost costume.” Kyungsoo replies.</p><p>His friends look around for any sign of someone wearing a ghost costume when Sehun suddenly yells out, “It’s him! Kai Hyung, come here!”</p><p>They all turn around and see the ghost coming out of the haunted house who’s jogging to approach them.</p><p>“I’m so sorry about what happened earlier, our junior officers probably did not check if the props were installed properly.” The ghost apologizes when he approached the group.</p><p>“It’s okay, but can you take the sheet off of your head so that we can thank you properly?” Junmyeon replies.</p><p>“Oh yeah, wait I forgot I can’t even see properly with this thing on.” The ghost replies as he takes the sheet off of his head.</p><p>What Kyungsoo saw spooked him more than what happened to him earlier.</p><p>The guy who wore the ghost costume that saved him earlier was Kim Jongin, his English literature classmate last semester who ghosted him.</p><p>“Jongin!?!” Kyungsoo says in shock. Jongin also sports a shocked expression, also didn’t expect that the one he saved was Kyungsoo. He didn’t really see, because the haunted house was dark and his costume gave him a hard time seeing properly.</p><p>Him and Jongin were seated next to each other during their English Lit class last semester, they actually became friends after talking for a while and then Jongin asked him out on a few dates. It was nothing serious but Kyungsoo started to catch feelings for the guy. But then after the semester ended, Jongin suddenly went ghost. He texted him for a few days and even called him, but Jongin’s number became out of reach. He doesn’t even know if the guy has any sns accounts, so he just dealed with it and tried to move on.</p><p>“Wait, you and Kai Hyung know each other?” Sehun butts in.</p><p>“Yeah because that ghost was the one who <em>ghosted </em>me last semester.” Kyungsoo replies monotonously.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>to be continued.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. my ghost, where'd you go?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the penguin finally gets some answers</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait, you and Kai Hyung know each other?” Sehun butts in.</p><p>“Yeah because that ghost was the one who <em>ghosted </em>me last semester.” Kyungsoo replies monotonously.</p><p>***</p><p>A long silence came after what Kyungsoo said. The tension was rising in the air. The group of friends didn't know what to do, exchanging glances amongst each other while Kyungsoo and Jongin just looked at each other in both shock.</p><p>"W-wait Kyungsoo, he's the reason why you moped around for 2 weeks after finals last semester? Baekhyun decides to butt in, he could not handle the tension anymore.</p><p>Kyungsoo gives Baekhyun a pointed look, he definitely did not want Jongin to know that he moped around after being ghosted. He has a little more pride than that.</p><p>“K-kyungsoo I-“ Jongin’s about to say something but Yixing, who’s running towards the group, interrupts him from speaking.</p><p>“Guys! I am so sorry about what happened! Our Junior Officers did not do a good job of installing the arch near the exit so that’s why it collapsed, is any one hurt?” Yixing asks the group worrily.</p><p>“Uh, thankfully no one got hurt, Yixing Hyung! We already walked past the arch when it collapsed anyways. Kyungsoo Hyung was almost under the arch when it collapsed though, good thing Kai Hyung saw and saved him from getting hit.” Sehun replies on behalf of the group.</p><p>“That’s great! But we still feel bad about getting you guys almost hurt, we wanna treat you guys for drinks as an apology, are you guys down?” Yixing replies as he looks at Jongin , who nods in agreement.</p><p>“You don’t have to, you guys didn’t expect it to happen, it’s fine.” Kyungsoo replies, clearly not down about the fact that he is gonna spend time with Jongin.</p><p>“Oh, c’mon Kyungsoo! Don’t be a party pooper, it’s only 9:30, the night’s still young. Plus a few drinks at the field won’t hurt.” Jongdae retaliates.</p><p>“Fine, but don’t expect me to have a great time.” Kyungsoo says while giving Jongin a pointed look.</p><p>“Great! It’s settled then! Let’s go to the field!” Yixing tells the group.</p><p>The nine of them walked to the field together, apparently there’s a food truck that sells beers there that they didn’t know about until Yixing told them about it. Kyungsoo walked a bit behind his friends to have a bit of peace and quiet since his friends still have energy at this hour.</p><p>Right beside him though, is Jongin who keeps stealing glances at Kyungsoo from time to time. Kyungsoo decided not to give the man his attention. He doesn’t have enough energy to deal with him right now.</p><p>A few minutes later the group has arrived at the field and found a spot to sit on, they currently are seated in a circle while they wait for Yixing and Jongin to come back because the two went to the food truck to buy drinks and a few snacks.</p><p>It’s not loud in the field despite of it having quite a lot of students hanging out there. There’s a constant buzz of chatter and a faint song playing in the background. There’s also a huge white screen in the corner of the field where a video of an Overwatch gameplay is projected on it.</p><p>“Are they actually playing it?” Junmyeon asks Chanyeol while pointing at the huge screen. “I think so, maybe that’s the Computer Science Deparment’s event for tonight.” Chanyeol replies as Junmyeon nods, still watching the video game.</p><p>On the other hand, Jongdae and Baekhyun has Kyungsoo on the hotseat about what happened a few minutes ago.</p><p>“Can you both please shut up? I don’t wanna talk about it.” Kyungsoo tells sternly after Jongdae and Baekhyun bombarded him with questions left and right.</p><p>“But we’re your best friends, Soo! You can’t just keep us out in the dark like this!” Jongdae whines as he grips Kyungsoo’s arm.</p><p>“Right! You were so sad and out of it during term break and we can’t even do anything about it because we don’t know why you got sad!” Baekhyun adds.</p><p>“I was about to tell you two after we finished all our final exams but then the guys decided to ghost me.” Kyungsoo tells his best friends. “Don’t worry about it, I’m okay now. He didn’t take me seriously anyway, obviously.” Kyungsoo replies.</p><p>“Why don’t you give him a chance to explain then? I noticed how he looks at you, he looks really apologetic and wants to talk to you so bad.” Baekhyun tells his friend. “Maybe this is the closure you guys both need, or maybe you both can fix it and go back to being friends.”</p><p>“I don’t know, let’s just see what this night will take us.” Kyungsoo dismisses his friends. He’s not opposed to having some answers, in fact it would be nice so that his mind can finally be at ease.</p><p>He might not show it, but what Jongin did to him really stung. It got him asking himself questions like what’s wrong with me? Did I do something wrong? Did Jongin get tired of me? Am I that hard to love? Because honestly, he started catching feelings for the tall dancer. Jongin’s not hard to like. When they used to hangout, Jongin was great to be with. He treated him so well and always took care of him. But suddenly Jongin’s cellphone number was out of reach.</p><p>He called and texted but they were no replies, the calls were always answered by the same robotic voice telling him that the number he’s trying to call is out of reach. He doesn’t know how to get a hold of Jongin. SNU’s a big university. Jongin’s in a different college and they only got in the same class because English Lit is a general education subject. Yeah, he probably can find Jongin in campus because he’s got friends in the right places, he can just ask a few favors and he can find out where He can possibly find the guy.</p><p>But when he realized that it’s already the last day until fall break. No one’s in campus anymore because the students are going home to their families. He has to go home to his parent’s house too, so he gave up on that and just proceeded on with his life.</p><p>Kyungsoo snapped out of his daydreaming when Xiumin hollers at the sight of Jongin and Yixing carrying a case of beers and a huge nacho platter. The two placed the items in the middle of the circle and handed them a bottle of beer each before sitting down with the guys.</p><p>Unfortunately for Kyungsoo though, the only space left for Jongin to sit is right beside him. He didn’t complain when Jongin sits down beside him, he’s not that much of a bitch to not let the man sit beside him.</p><p>“Here you go.” Jongin speaks to Kyungsoo for the first time in the night, since he ghosted him. Handing him a cold bottle of beer, smiling.</p><p>Kyungsoo accepts the beer, replying with a quiet “Thanks.”</p><p>Kyungsoo looks around, it was nice. It’s temperature outside is nice, the atmosphere is calm despite the amount of people in one place. His friends are talking and hanging out amongst themselves. Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Minseok are playing some kind of rock paper scissors and hitting the loser in the back. Chanyeol, Sehun, Junmyeon and Yixing are talking and laughing. He noticed that him and Jongin are the only ones who’s not talking among the nine of them.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of silence, Jongin can’t take the tension and silence between him and the smaller. It’s also his chance to explain himself.</p><p>“I’m sorry about last semester, I swear I did not intend on disappearing on you. I tried to find you, but it was too late. The semester’s over and there’s no students coming in campus already. I can explain why it happened it you let me.” Jongin says quietly, but making sure that Kyungsoo hears him.</p><p>“Wow, you went for it didn’t you?” Kyungsoo replies jokingly. “But go on, I wanna know too.”</p><p>“It’s stupid though, but I swear to you that I’m telling the truth.” Jongin says as a disclaimer. “My sister and my niece, Raehee visited my apartment a few days before finals week ends. They stayed at my apartment for a few days and then I’ll come home with them to my parent’s house for term break. But of course, my niece loves to play with me and my things and dumped my phone in the toilet. I found my phone in the toilet and it was there for a good few hours. I tried to revive my phone but it was in the water for too long that it was a lost cause. So yeah, I have a soaked phone and I lost everything, my contacts, my pictures and all that. I only got a new phone when we came back to my parent’s house, my sister bought me a new phone.” Jongin tells him as he shows Kyungsoo a Black iPhone 11. It was true, because he remembers Jongin having a white iPhone X when they were hanging out.</p><p>“I didn’t know how to find you because we don’t really have mutual friends back then and I didn’t know if you had any SNS accounts because we only talked through text. So, yeah that’s why I wasn’t able to reach out and when school came back the Engineering Department got so busy and the Dance club was keeping me busy at the same time that I didn’t have the time to find you.”</p><p>“Wow, that’s a lot to take in.” Kyungsoo replies to Jongin’s long explanation. “I thought you got tired of me or something. I asked myself, Am I too boring? Did you get tired of me? Am I hard to like? It kept me up at night to be honest. I called and texted you for days but you didn’t reply, I thought about asking people about you but it was too late and all the students are out of campus already.”</p><p>“God, Kyungsoo. I’m so so sorry for everything. For disappearing on you, for making you think negatively about yourself. Because I’ll be honest with you, you are a delight to be with. I love spending time with you so much, I even started to catch feelings for you. I like you so much Kyungsoo, I still do. You never left my mind ever since. And now I definitely lost my chances on you now because my niece decided to dump my phone in the toilet.” Jongin says sadly, looking down while nursing his beer bottle.</p><p>“Who told you you lost your chances? Yeah, maybe we’ll not go back to where we were immediately. But I’m not that big of a bitch. Thank you for explaining Jongin. It sucks that your niece broke your phone, but we can’t do anything about it anymore. Thank you for being honest, because honestly, I was starting to catch feelings for you too. It just sucks that timing isn’t on our side. If the semester wasn’t ending back then maybe we’ll be able to resolve this immediately. But I understand now.” Kyungsoo tells Jongin, looking at him with kind eyes and an understanding smile.</p><p>“So, how about we start again? Friends?” Jongin asks Kyungsoo with bright eyes, sporting a hopeful smile.</p><p>“Friends. Hi, Jongin.” Kyungsoo replies to Jongin while grabbing his penguin hood so that he can put it over his head, attempting to cover up the blush creeping up his face.</p><p>The two of them are in their own little bubble now, not noticing that their friends are looking at them in excitement in their eyes and let the two talk.</p><p>“You look cute as a penguin by the way, it suits you.” Jongin says with a smile.</p><p>“I’d say the same, but you <em>ghosted </em>me, Mr. Ghost.” Kyungsoo jokes.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you they’ll be okay!!!” Baekhyun whisper yells at Jongdae, smug and excited for his friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it's done!!!! this wasn't planned well so it got way longer than what i wanted it to be lol</p><p>i hope you all liked this kaisoo halloween moment!!! (even tho it's already the 2nd week of november haha)</p><p>if you have prompts that you want to be written please send them my way and i'll do my best to make it happen!! hihi i wanna practice writing more &lt;3</p><p>comments are very much appreciated!! i would love to know what you guys think! &lt;3</p><p>-vegas</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not proofread, i'm sorry! i wrote this at 4am while having a quick study break ㅠㅠ sorry for any mistakes! hope you enjoyed this! let me know what you think by dropping a comment below! &lt;3333 ^-^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>